


Kings and Queens

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [85]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Luis ran  into Bella at the mall! They hit it off immediately, which should surprise no one
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 6738  
> Beetle/Luis: 2608 words at 1305 +1300 +50= 2655pts  
> Luna/Bella: 4130 words

Belladona was walking between stores. She was trying to find the perfect accessories for Percy's outfit and some gifts for Sierra and this Luis person she knew of but haven't met yet. She really didn't want to ask the incubators were he lived and show up out of no where. That would be weird start of trying to really get to know someone. She needed to find shoes though, not high-heals even though she would love to see Percy in some but some nice opened toed flats. That would compliment pink nicely. Maybe a green pull the colour of his soul gem and eyes lower down? She liked fashion but in no way was great at it. She would rather spend her time playing video games than spending hours figuring out fashion. She sighed and stopped to look around at the stores trying to figure out which one to go into next.

Luis had been wandering the mall, trying to figure out what to buy Sierra for her birthday and eventually Christmas. He'd just been here with her, to buy some stuff for Percy, but... she hadn't exactly been forthcoming with gift ideas for herself. He glances up as he walks, and spots a vaguely familiar person walking towards him. He places her face as he makes to step aside, and stands up a little straighter.

"Um. Hello?" Last time he saw her, he was definitely shorter than her. He wasn't sure she'd even seen him at that party. He scratches the back of his neck.

"I uh." What does he say? Oh god.

Belladona was pulled out of her thoughts at some tall cutie saying hello. She had a boyfriend and maybe down the line a second one and a girlfriend. But he was cute and tall. "Hello there. Can I help you with anything?" She smiled trying not to flirt. Like really when does some cute six foot tall guy just walk up to you in a mall and say hi? Like never.

"You're Belladona, right? I um. My name's Luis, I was at that Christmas party you crashed? I uh. Know Percy's been kinda into you?" He offers, and laughs a little at himself.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just. Wanted to say hi, I guess."

Belladona blinked. Holy shit. This was Luis? How didn't she notice him at the party? Well okay she was to focused on not getting shot in the head and mocking Vondila but still. "Ah Luis! I've been wanting to talk to you actually. Percy wants us all to get along, and I see why he likes you." She looked him up and down not being subtle at all. "And you weren't interrupting anything. Just doing some shopping." Percy has good taste in people. "I just how did I miss you at that party?"

Luis scratched the back of his neck again.

"I uh. Just got tall, I shot up about a foot in a month just in time for my birthday, so I was like," he motions with his hand at about where his head used to be, "this tall then. I think I was hiding in the store room when Vondila shot at you? Kinda freaked me out to see magic happening." He laughed.

Belladona nodded. So he had been shorter before, and a foot in a month was quite impressive. "Well yes Vondila does let her emotions take over for to often." She waved her hand like it was no big deal. "I'm glad you weren't hurt though. Your not a magi yet so you had nothing to fear from me." She added the last part on. "But now I'm far more willing to stop my plans. Percy really is hard to say no to." She smiled at the thought of kissing Percy. "So enough of that. What are you up today?"

"Wanted to buy presents for a friend, but I've been having a hard time thinking of things. I still haven't figured out what to wish for, either, if I'm honest... magic is fascinating, but I don't know what sort of things to ask for, y'know?" He sighs.

"Sierra is easy to talk to but impossible to shop for, I swear."

Belladona nodded, so he was here for Sierra. She had no idea what video games Sierra had in her collection but she knew two things, she loved video games and baking. "Well what kind of gift are you looking for her? Sierra told me she likes video games and backing." She needed to know more about her and Luis. She wanted to get them all a gift a sort of sorry for trying to kill you but I would like to try and be with you in some way, gift. Well in Luis position it was sorry for trying to kill your sister. God humans were messy. "You'll think of a wish, just make it for yourself and you wont have as much problems with grief." She had no idea how much he knew but she wasn't going to tip toe either.

Luis nodded.

"Yeah, the plan's something like that. Just not sure how, yeah? Like... would something frivolous be fine if my goal is to study magic in its entirety and figure out how everything works? Or should I actually try to get something useful out of this wish, since it seems kind of like there aren't many rules to what you can or can't ask for?" He huffs.

"She's also into painting, and. I know she likes Pheonix Wright? But I don't know a lot about games or anything. I know she and Percy bake together a lot, but it hadn't even occurred to me to get her stuff for the kitchen..." he runs a hand down his face.

"Can't ever see the Forest for the Trees."

Belladona didn't understand the confusion of finding a wish. She had one long before she even met Eb. "Get something useful is always the best bet." She took note of Sierra liking to paint. She would be able to get something for that. "I know about video games and including Pheonix Wright. But I'm a loss in the kitchen, I did give her the offer to use mine for baking though." She explained. "People are confusing at the best of times and boring at the worst." She said to the comment about the forest. "I know there are baking trays and stuff that is video game themed. Not sure if you could include painting though." She tapped her chin in thought.

"Could get her some blank plates or trays or things to paint herself?" He offered, and shrugged vaguely.

"People in general are... too much, but there are a handful or so I like." He smiles a little, at her.

"I've never been good at keeping up with games, I played them more because I couldn't practice music at all hours and sometimes doing homework is just... too boring. Didn't have any I really liked to do by myself, either, so. Eh." He hummed.

"Would wishing for more time be a waste? I can't imagine what it would even get me."

"Plates and paint could work." Belladona mumbled. So they also found people weird well that was something in common and she made a mental note about music. She could work with that. "I really don't know what a wish for more time would do. Make you not need sleep, let you stop time or give you a longer time till despair." She had no idea and knew the incubators wouldn't be able to answer any questions about it till after the wish. "You do get a benefit though you have time to think of what you want. I was lucky and knew what I would want before I was offered a wish. But others end up making throw away wishes to get magic and then they despair faster." She explained. Magic was weird and wonderful all at the same time.

"Yeah. I... don't want to make a wish I'll regret. Getting more time before despair... that's about what I want." He let out a breath.

"I guess I have time, but... it feels like if I wait too long I won't get this chance again." He sighs.

"What about you? What kind of present would you want?" He steps a little closer.

Belladona nodded. "Yeah, try and think of what would make your life better that can't happen on it's own." When he asked what she would want she paused and thought for a moment. "Flower crowns or an animal skull." All she could think of was the gift she tried to give to her first ever crush which was a fake animal skull with a flower crown on it. He had broken it and told her she was a freak. "I know it's weird but it's my aesthetic." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Oh that sounds cool." He hummed.

"Sheet music, and like... comics? DC, Marvel, Archie... Any of those. I like reading but I want pictures to go with it, you know?" He shrugs.

Belladona nodded. "Whats your fav type of music to play?" She might end up going extra but that was just her. "And what do you play?" She didn't read many comics but liked them but she was more of a normal book person herself, but understood the want for images.

"I play violin and piano. I've learned all the classic stuff, but Percy got me a thing of modern pop songs, and I've been really enjoying those. So like, anything but the classics." He grins.

"Any preferences on the animal skull?"

"Oh." Belladona had an idea. "Maybe I can hear you play soon." She smiled sweetly. "Any animal skull is fine, it doesn't have to be real." She knew some where harder to imposable to get real but she was okay with a fake one.

Luis hummed.

"I'd love to play for you, mi reina." He grinned a little wider, and leans into her space, just a tad. What can he say? She's pretty, and maybe she's flirting, and... it can't be that bad to flirt back just a little, right?

"Has anyone ever told you you'e pretty?"

Belladona flushed a little with Luis getting closer to her. God she really understood why Percy liked him. "Definitely not enough." Most saw her as pretty but then she opened her mouth and that was all gone. She leaned in herself a bit. "Has anyone ever told how handsome you are?

Luis flushed, but his smile didn't waver. He's doing pretty good for not being all that familiar with people flirting, at him or in general.

"I don't think so. Cute, once or twice, but..." He stood up, still smiling, still standing close.

"I think you're one of the first people to call me handsome, at least to my face."

Belladona continued to smile and shook her head a bit. "Well then no one sees true good looks then anymore." She pushed some hair behind her ear. "Well then I'll just have to make up for the rest of the worlds lack of understanding."

Luis ducked his head, ears burning from his blush.

"O-okay, um." He was still into this, but that's a lot. Oh boy. The peaked out from between his fingers, still smiling just a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to this."

Belladona stepped back a bit when Luis admitted to not being used to this. "Hey it's okay." She really was not great with comfort part of things. "If I went to far just tell me and I'll stop." She rubbed the back of her head, not really sure what todo now. Her face was still flushed a little but she was now getting self-conscious of flirting. God humans were weird.

"I... right. You're good, I'm just. New to like... all of this?" He waves vaguely at her.

"The magi thing is still kinda new, even, I mean.. I've known since a witch kidnapped me, but... liking Percy and Sierra is new, and... I wanna get to know you. Sorry, I made this weird, didn't I?"

Belladona listened. "Hey it's okay. I might not be new to magic and magi but like actually having someone share my feelings for them is new. I want to get to know you and Sierra better as well. I guess Percy and I flirt like a lot so I thought he flirted with you and Sierra a lot to." She shrugged. She didn't realize that Percy wouldn't be like that with others. She needed to do more then flirt didn't she.

"Yeah. I mean... I don't know if he's flirty, per sé, but... he's really touchy, you know? Hugs and intimacy in ways I'm not super used to. But. I don't mind it. I like the flirting too, just gotta get used to it." He smiles.

"I am really excited for the whole... magi thing. Haven't really talked about my plans with anyone yet, but it's nice to know someone has similar ideas."

Belladona nodded. She knew how touchy Percy was, hell after their first kiss and cuddles he just still kissed her at random and god she loved it. "I'll tone down the fliting a little bit with you then. Just till you get used to it."

"It's good to excited about it. We are given a chance at a miracle and yeah we got to fight witches but that gets easier in time. And you wont be alone, you'll have Percy, Sierra and I to watch out for you." She smiled it was good to see that he might not know what to wish for but he understood how important a wish was.

"Yeah! It's a pretty fair exchange, in my book. Reality bending wish, having to fight monsters and your own feelings." He shrugs.

"And... thank you. Oh! Percy's favorite color is pink, by the way. He wears a bunch if green but..." Luis shrugged.

"We got him some splatoon toys and some paint stuff, we thought he'd be into getting messy. Not sure what else to get him, though. I know he likes Venom, but it's hard to find stuff of that that isn't.... expensive or gross. Or both."

"I know about the pink. Getting him a custom outfit thats pink. Just need the shoes and an accessory." Belladona smiled. She was glad to tell someone about one of her million ideas. "If you need help with the money side of the gift just ask. I can help cover what you can't." She never had a great understanding of money. Like yeah she gets that it's important but like she was never limited, like ever. So she throws it away a little to much but her parents only ever got mad at her once for that, cause she ended up breaking it before she could even use it. Stupid playstation 3.

Luis hummed.

"I might take you up on that, if I can't find anything. Thought about maybe trying to make something but... I've never been good at drawing. Music I can do, other stuff... not so much. Different skillsets I suppose."

"I wish I could draw or create but I've always leaned to the more intellectual side of things." Belladona explained. "Puzzles and video games are my jam." She tried art but it never really came to her and everything else wasn't possible with being so sick all the time. "But yeah different skill sets which makes people more interesting and complicated all at the same time."

"I really enjoy puzzles! Logic puzzles especially. And math. Music is just Math but fancy, sometimes with words if you sing." Luis laughed.

"Not that I'm really good at that side of music. I can play, and maybe write sheet music, but words and poems aren't my thing." He shrugs.

"I know it sounds weird, to look at music that way..."

"I never really thought of music that way. But now that you say it I get it. It's also a pattern which a lot of puzzles use." Belladona tapped her chin in thought. "Logic puzzles are great and can be done anywhere." The amount of times she had to get technicians and nurses to tell her logic puzzles to distract her from what ever test was ridiculous. She didn't like the stuff they tried to distract her with she wanted to think.

"Right! It's patterns! Almost every song is its own pattern, once you think of it that way it's so easy to come up with things." He grins.

"I've always felt like I think too much, but puzzles and music help it feel okay."

"Thats fair. Puzzles and video games just let me think more. Hospitals man they are the most boring mind numbing thing on this and every other planet." Belladona explained. If it weren't for puzzles and video games she would have become a vegetable and wouldn't have been able to make her wish.

"That makes sense. Hospitals suck." He thinks a moment.

"Wanna stop by gamestop and see if they have the newest animal crossing? I know Percy has New Leaf, so... maybe he'll like this one?"

Belladona nodded "Sure." She started walking towards the store. "So how's life for you outside of magic?" Wanting to more about the other and learning about his life would be useful. He wasn't a magi yet but that didn't mean his life was boring or anything. Hell her life had been boring before making her wish.

"Well... Mamá and David are getting used to being married. They got hitched last June, about 6 months after Mamá's divorce. Mariquita moved out from Papá's, so I haven't heard anything about him. School's doing fine. The most interesting part or my life is the magi stuff. Everything else is so boring. I mean... maybe that's just 'cause I'm still getting used to being able to get up and go outside. Being bedridden and locked inside for a month was not fun."

Belladona nodded. "I get the being bedridden thing, just take a month and turn into six years." So Mariana's and Luis' parents were divorced and their mother remarried so quickly. She must be a piece of work. Right? Not her place to say anything.

Luis winced.

"Oof. At least you're free now?" He offered. He didn't know whether it would be rude or not to apologize. He huffed.

"What about you?"

"Well I'm done school. Kinda blasted through it well I was out of Seaford. Now that I'm willing to step back after talking to your sister and Percy. I've been playing video games to try and fill time till I know what Vondila has chosen." Belladona shrugged. "And training. Even as a vet I still train a lot." Saying it out loud made her realised that her plan had so many flaws in it like not living life. "I spent to much time out of Seaford." She grumbled.

Luis grinned.

"What plan did Mari and Romeo come up with? I know she wanted to talk to you, but I hadn't heard they'd spoken to you already." He grins.

"I will stop pushing most of the magi in town to despair and in return Vondila will step down as leader and Percy will hopefully be the next leader." Belladona explained. She never liked the idea of a leader but she understood that a lot of younger magi liked it. "They also reminded me that what I was doing was just survival but not living life." She added almost embraced of the fact her plan was such a big failure.

Luis hummed.

"Well... if you're not surviving, you don't really get to live either. Good thing you can do both, though." He smiles.

"I do think Percy is probably the best bet for leader. Who else is it gonna be? Marina? She can't hold that position for more than a week."

"I would trust Vanessa as far as I could throw her." Belladona added, she still had a sour taste in her mouth from what the other had said to her. "Percy has proven to me at least he can lead. Maybe with help at the start and Mariana said she would help him as best she could and so would I." She added.

"She's made Percy cry, and isn't taking good care of Mariana. If she can't even be a good girlfriend, how can you expect anything more from her?" Luis huffed.

"Percy's good at leading, delegating, and taking advice. And he's always willing to listen and grow."

And a good kisser. But Belladona kept that to herself. "He is." She agreed and stopped outside the gamestop. "Here we are." She walked into the store and was flooded with that sense of joy that only video games gave her.

Luis smiled as Belladona lit up. She was so cute, how he'd ever been intimidated by her he never knew.

"That we are."

Belladona spotted the switch section and walked over. New horizons was on the self she picked it up and showed it to Luis. "Here it is." She also noticed all the animal crossing mech and wanted all of it. Sometimes the chill no stress games were the best and some how animal crossing was one of them.

Luis noticed her eyes on the merch.

"Wanna pick some of this up? I bet Anana- er, Sierra- would like it for being cute, even if she's not too into the games."

Belladona nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Maybe they have some Phoenix Wright stuff as well." She picked up a light green and teal hoodie with the leaf designs and some other simple designs from the game. Nothing about it screamed animal crossing but she thought it would look good on Sierra. "Think she would look good in this?" She held up the hoodie for Luis to see.

"Yeah! That's exactly her. Get one that's like... a large. She'll be swimming in it, and it'll make her look way too cute." He grins.

"If she asks it was definitely the smallest size."

Belladona laughed. "That's perfect." Putting back the size she had she grabbed a large and put it over her arm. "If you see anything you like, tell me." She winked at him.

Luis hummed. He spotted a plush kirby hanging on the wall, with a little nurse hat and a pill in one hand. Okay, that's cute.

"What do you think? I know his favorite is Pit but... mine's always been Kirby, yaknow?"

Belladona saw the Kirby plush and laughed. "Well he is the human version of Kirby." She joked.

"Yeah. And Kirby's too cute, right?" Luis grinned, picking up the toy.

"Oh hey." He picks up another plush, this time of Dry Bones.

"How about a full animal skeleton?" He's being cheeky, and he's not going to stick to only the plush, but... it is kinda cute, in a derpy sorta way.

Belladona looked at the dry bones. "I have never thought of have a completely atomically incorrect turtle Skelton. But he is so cute." She cooed a bit. "Now he needs a little flower crown and he's perfect." She joked. Finding a flower crown that small would be a pain but she could find it online.

"I think they have some tiny ones at Journey, they're like corsages but... it'd work for Bones here." Luis grinned.

"There's a hobby lobby down the way, so... we can pick up some stuff for Sierra there?"

"That sounds good." Belladona smiled at Luis. "I have a weird question. By any chance do you know Percy's shoe size or could find out for me?" She still needed shoes for Percy but it was hard to find any without knowing his shoe size.

"Uhh. A 9. I think? Pretty sure." He hums.

"Mine're a little bigger, but he can fit in them so... if you wanna use me as a reference we can? I'm a 9 1/2."

Belladona nodded. "Perfect." Knowing that will help a lot with getting shoes. She walked up to the counter with the items for them to be payed for.

Luis followed her, finding himself getting excited for whatever's to come.

"Hell yeah!"

Belladona walked out of the store with the bag of things. "Where to next Luis?" She beamed at the other. She needed a nickname for him just like she had for Percy.

"Hmm. Wanna stop by Journey and get that flower corsage, and something cute for Sierra? She likes cute stuff. Wonder if I could find pineapple earrings?" He grins.

"Whaddya think, mi reina?"

Belladona laughed. "Sure, mi rey." Her accent was off by a mile but was glad she could understand the Spanish nicknames from Mariana and Luis and get to use the small amount she could say. She would have to thank her sibling for that one.

"You speak Spanish?? Mi hermana and I don't know a whole lot 'cause we grew up here but!" He lit up.

"A little. One of my foster siblings taught me like all the swear and I learnt the basics in school along with some random stuff." Belladona explained. "Honestly wish I could learn my native tongue but we're not sure what it is." She grew up knowing she was native American but had little exposure to it. It wasn't like her parents didn't try it was more her being sick caused problems and not knowing what her biological mother was didn't help either.

"Well... you might not know exactly what language it was... you can still learn one like it?" Luis offered.

"That's true." Belladona agreed. "Thanks Luis." She smiled at him.

"Any time. It helps to have people think a little to the left of you, they might think outside the box." He grins.

"I've always wanted to learn Welsh, it seems kinda fun."

Belladona nodded. "Yeah." Then the thought of Luis speaking Welsh cracked her up a bit. "Sorry just I was a some fancy dinner with my parents years ago and this old guy spoke welsh and the more he drank the more welsh he spoke, and apparently at one point his wife couldn't even understand him." She laughed at the memory. "It was wild."

Luis laughed.

"That sounds amazing! Aside from the One, are there any other languages you'd wanna learn? I've always found German pretty."

"I would like to actually like to speak more Spanish then swears and basics." Belladona said. "You would look nice in some lederhosen, really show off your legs." She looked at him with half lidded eyes.

Luis laughs.

"We could learn proper Spanish together? Mamá doesn't speak it much anymore, she left Spain and hasn't looked back, but... Papá used to sing it to us, when we were little. And there's plenty of apps for learning languages." Luis hummed, and glanced down at his legs.

"You think? I don't know if the colors would work with my complexion, though..."

Belladona smiles. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." She couldn't learn a native language like that but she could learn Spanish. "A nice soft warm brown with royal purple accents would be perfect." She leaned over. "Might not be traditional but you would look amazing."

Luis flushed, and smiled a little more.

"Yeah? You think so?" He twists his hands together.

"I've always liked cool colors, but I've always thought they made me look washed out, I've been scared to try Purple." Even if it is his favorite.

Belladona grinned. "Purple is a nice balance between cool and warm. And you mi rey would look amazing in purple." Her mind raced with ideas for Luis. Purple and music and then it clicked exactly what she could get him.

He flushes a little darker and mumbles a little bit more, no real thought behind the words outside of 'are you suuuure'. He glances up, and notices they're nearing Journey.

"Oh, here it is. The um. They're on the right wall. I... wanna look at the earrings near the back."

Belladona saw that he was flushed and nerves again. Flirt less often and it gets a really cute reaction. "All right." She walked over to the corsages and started looking for the perfect one her little dry bones.

Luis let out a sigh, and slipped into the back to pick out a few pairs of earrings. A set of several fast-food themed ones are grabbed for Percy, fruits are grabbed for Sierra. He glances at the corsages Belladona is looking at, and starts to look for flowers when he finds a Halloween set on clearance is hiding behind a couple of more recent packs, and it's almost all bones, skulls, and bladed weapons. There's a couple spiders, too, but that works. He grabs that was well, and slinks to the counter to buy them all before she notices.

Belladona noticed two corsages one that was perfect for dry bones and one she wanted to dry out for her room. A white and grey one for her little plush and black rose and red ribbon for her room. Once she had them she payed and saw the Luis was already finished. "Hey find pineapple earrings?"

"I did! A whole bunch of fruit for Anana, and some burgers and stuff for Percy. He's always wearing funny ones so... why not, yaknow?" He digs into the bag to show her them both, keeping the third set safe in the bag.

"I like those. Percy just needs the fries and coke and he has a whole dollar menu meal on his ears." Belladona joked. She liked both sets quite a lot. She made a note to come back here and look of other weird earrings.

Luis grinned.

"Exactly! I love the novelty stuff, if mine hadn't closed up when I was little I'd probably wear a bunch of them myself. Always wanted to get them repierced, among other places."

Belladona leaned over. "Oh and what other places might that be?" She tilted her head to the side and gave the most innocent look she could muster.

Luis flushed again.

"Um. Eyebrows, and uh... right um. Under my lip. Y'know, snakebites? I've thought about belly button piercings as well but... I dunno." He mumbles the last part, a little embarrassed. He hasn't brought it up with anyone, he's never really mentioned wanting them out loud before.

Belladona leaned back. "Snakebite would look nice so would an eyebrow piercing." She hummed belly button was one of those one she never under stood but she didn't care on other people. All she had was her ears pierced she wanted to get more but could never pick were.

"Yeah. And like... there are other places I could get, I just... those are the ones I've really thought about." He calmed down a little, when she didn't make a fuss or anything, and thought a bit as well.

"Do you think you'd want anything? I think you could look really cool with a nose ring, like a stud yeah?" He taps the top of one nostril, to show what he means. A true nose ring would look tacky, but... something a little smaller, a little more lowkey... could look very punk.

"I've always wanted more then my ears but could never just pick one." Belladona said, not adding her dark fear of it being pulled out by a witch. "But a nose stud that would be a good starting point. Maybe something in purple. I already have red near my face." She tapped her soul gem hair clip. Purple would be a nice off set to the red.

Luis grinned.

"A teal or a green one on your tongue might be cool too. But those are a lot to get, so... I dunno. I'd be scared of losing feeling on it." He grinned.

"D'ya think red snakebites would look good?" He taps where his would go, trying not to look too smug.

Belladona stopped herself from mentioning the vibrating tongue jewelry she had seen. "Some nice red snakebites on you would be fabulous and a teal eyebrow piercing would make your eyes just pop." She hummed a but mulling over getting a tongue piercing. "I am a healer so I wouldn't have to worry about anything going wrong. Hell I could heal your piercings up so you don't have to do maintenance well it were to heal. A nice pop of teal on my tongue though would be nice."

He flushed at the praise, and nodded, making a mental note of her idea. Luis whistled.

"What different kinds of magi are there? I've really only seen a couple of things you guys can do, it all seems so diverse."

"Medics, me. Mages, magic. Fighters, Percy and me. Distance, Mariana and Sierra. Support, helpers. Over time a magi can learn to have two different types of magic, and if your not a mage once you get to vet you can preform a bunch of stuff mages can do." Belladona explained. "If some where to die I can bring them back to life. Now they do need to be a magi for me todo that and I have five minutes to do it." She added. "Percy is a heavy hitter and can eat witches due to his wish. Sierra has a bubble gun and can work from a distance. Mariana is the same just normal looking gun and a bow and arrow."

Luis hummed.

"So mages are the most... magic-y? They can... do what?" He leans in, more than a little fascinated. This was what he's been wanting; a rundown of what being a magi is.

Belladona nodded. "Mages fight with magic only. Like they have weapons but they use them to direct magic. They can also learn how to use magic outside of transformations. Like enchantments and some simple spells. A vet can also do all the stuff outside of battle." She explains. "My prosthetic legs has ten enchantments on it so I can use it."

"Interesting. What sorts of enchantments? Would you be able to eliminate certain problems with prosthetics with enchantments, or are some things impossible to circumvent?"

"Mine is metal so it's really heavy so one makes it lighter. One makes it quite. One makes my leg nub not to be to sore after use. Two protect it in battle. One tries to keep it in place but it falls out of place after a fight almost always. One is so it doesn't go away when I transform." Belladona paused for a moment. "One protects it from magic thats not my own. One lets it react to my magic. One keeps every other enchantment from fighting each other. And last one makes it easier to fix if it's needed." She stopped. "And there are somethings that I can't fix. Like it will start to cause me pain and swelling leaving me legless for a few days. But that's after a month of not giving my nub a proper break."

Luis hummed. "Is there a way to prevent those problems? Like with a prosthetic made from magic, maybe? Can you even make one like that?"

Belladona shrugged. "No idea. That would depend on the persons wish." She didn't know if something like that could be made. Aeron could create things but that was art and fabric. "I wish I could get something better but I'm fine with what I have. It was the only thing with enchantments that survived a witch battle." She had gone through five legs before getting the one she had.

Luis hummed.

"So what kinds of wish would allow you to make that? Being too specific would be unhelpful, but so's being too vague..." He thought a moment.

"If you wished to be able to use magic like, say, Harry Potter, would that negate needing to transform to use it, or would you get that at any time? Would the incubators need to know what Harry Potter is?"

Belladona thought and scrunched her brows together. "I have no idea. Eb and Flow must have picked up on pop culture over the years but I don't know what that would do. If it were to give you access to more magic or not." She really didn't know. "There's Aeron that wished to be able to create things but from what they've shown me it's small art things and fabric." She shook her head.

"Huh." He wanted to ask these incubators so many questions.

"Sorry this is probably boring, I just... magic is so fascinating. I've always wanted to know more."

Belladona shook her head. "No it's not boring. I just wish I had the answers you were looking for." She smiled up at him. "It's nice to talk to someone about magic thats not yet fully in it."

He grinned.

"I'm glad. I wanna understand all of this. It's a whole new branch of... of science, sort of, that nobody's got any real answers on. I can't go looking for it on the internet, I'll get anime forums and psychiatric patients. But... I wanna know everything about this."

"I know there's some stuff written down in the sanctuary. Somewhere." Belladona chewed her cheek a bit, as long as Aeron didn't damage it. "Like all the known enchantments are there and some spells people have used." It wasn't much but it was there. "There are some I know that aren't in there like my 'invisibility' spell." She made quotation marks around invisibility. "It doesn't make me 100% invisible but people can't notice me outside their peripheral vision."

Luis nodded.

"So the book would be updated by magi? It's not something that keeps track of things magically? Could you make something that does that? Keep track of what kinds of enchantments there are, and known spells?"

"Yeah its all manual. Salem has been the one doing it for sometime now. It has spells, enchantments and every known magi that's lived in Seaford. As long as you didn't despair right away your name is in there." Belladona explained. "I don't know if you could create a book like that without a wish. I know Seaford and the sanctuary are both due to wishes so maybe a book with all the information on magi could be created by a wish." She mused.

"Hmm." Luis thinks for a moment.

"Intellectually, that sounds like a worthwhile thing to want, but... why go for that when there are wishes you can make that help you directly? A book like that is for the collective, not the individual. Unfortunately. I don't think I could do it, even if I'd want access to the book were it to exist." He pouts.

Belladona nodded. "Best to wish for yourself over others. Cause wishing for others you might regret it later on." She had only ever seen the Morson twins not regret the wish later on.

"Yeah. That's what I'm concerned about. There's only so much you can do, if you wind up regretting it."

"Well what do you want most in the world. Start there. Can that be achieved without magic?" Belladona asked trying to help Luis figure out his wish.

"I think... I want a chance to learn everything. I don't think wishing to know everything is worth it- I enjoy learning too much- but... being able to do the work myself. So... something tied to giving myself the time or the resources, or maybe both? Or... something." He huffs.

"This is harder than you'd think it would be."

Belladona nodded. She always had a wish but not having a wish and still wanting to take it that was hard. "Maybe a way of getting access to knowledge easier. So things that are limited or out of your reach you can still get to with your wish." She suggested, this was so much harder then she thought it could be.

"How would you even phrase that? I want to be able to learn everything? I want a chance to-? That sounds so clunky. That's so vague." He ran a hand down his face.

"Maybe I'll think on it some more and try to figure out what all I want. Maybe when everything's a little clearer... I'll be able to find the right words for it. It's a contract, you always wanna be the one benefiting from those."

Belladona gave a breathy laugh. "Yeah thats fair. The only thing I would change about my wish is that I could still be effected by alcohol but fifteen year old me was more focused on not being sick." She started rambling a bit. She had found that out some time ago that she couldn't get drunk and was still bitter over it.

Luis tilted his head.

"Oh? What do you mean?" His eyebrows went up.

"You're immune to alcohol? Like entirely?"

"Well alcohol is a poison and I'm immune to all poisons. So I can drink as much as I want and never feel anything or get sick." Belladona explained. "Like there's just this whole part of life that I will never feel." She looks on dramatically.

Luis snorted.

"Does it count drugs as a poison? Like are you immune to pain killers?"

Belladona looked at Luis with a pained look. "Yes. I used so much magic to deal with pain when I lost this thing." She kicked her bad leg out and pointed at it. "Somethings could help a bit but not much." She added.

"Ouch." He winces.

"I'm so sorry. I was hoping that was a no." He twists his hands together again.

Belladona shook her head. "It's okay. Not much could be done about it." She put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. I've always had a high pain tolerance." She lied not wanting to upset Luis anymore.

"Well... at least you're okay now? And you've got Percitititito and Anana and I, y'know?"

Belladona's face flushed a bit. "Yeah you're right." She smiled up at him.

He grinned back.

"So... mi reina... lead me where you will?" He mocks a half-bow, grinning.

"I'll follow your lead."

Belladona smiled. "Well then lets go to hobby lobby mi rey." She bowed back. "To get Sierra some painting supplies."

He nudged her gently.

"And you some more flowers. What if you got some realistic plastic ones to hang on your walls? And maybe some kitschy halloween prop bones to add into the pots?"

Belladona grinned. "Perfect. I need more decorations in my main floor room." She beamed. The room had a pride flag and a poster and that was it.

He grins.

"Glad it works for your aesthetic, mi reina. Is there anything else you'd want for that sort of thing?"

She thinks for a moment and then shakes her head. "I can't think of anything right now. But hey we'll see, mi rey."

"Let me know when you think of something~" he grins.


End file.
